1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a socket for mounting an IC chip package on a printed circuit board, and more particularly to such a socket fitted with a cover frame for pressing IC chip leads against corresponding contact elements of the socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For mounting on a printed circuit board an IC chip package having a row or rows of leads extending laterally from the package, a socket is generally utilized to have a corresponding number of electrical contact elements each connected at its end to the corresponding one of the IC package leads and at the other end with a corresponding pad of the circuit on the surface of printed board. In known sockets designed for the above IC chip package, for example, SIP (single-in-line package) or DIP (dual-in-line package) and including a cover frame for pressing IC package leads against the corresponding contact elements, the contact elements are carried on an elongated socket body to be aligned along the length thereof with its one end positioned upward for contact with the leads and with the other end positioned downward for connection with the circuit of the printed board. For coupling with the cover frame, the socket body of the prior socket is configured to include catch members on its top laterally outwardly of the upper end of the contact elements, i.e. outwardly of the IC package leads, thus adding an extra width dimension to the socket. Further, the contact elements utilized in the prior socket are each in the form of a generally U-shaped configuration inserted or embedded in the socket body with its bent portion positioned laterally inwardly of the socket body so as to project one arm of the U-shape on the upper surface of the socket body to define itself a spring leg for contact with the IC package lead and to project the other arm on the bottom of the socket body to define a terminal leg for connection with the printed board. Due to the requirement that the terminal legs be readily accessible from upward for soldering on the printed board, the terminal legs must project laterally outwardly of the socket body, i.e., beyond the catch member formed at the lateral end of the socket body, which is also responsible for unduly increasing width dimension of the socket. Therefore, the prior socket fitted with the cover frame is found unsatisfactory for providing a compact arrangement particularly with respect to the width dimension.